


Decimi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Titubante giovane [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna vuole rassicurare Enma.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BrUNfwB9N8; All Good Things - Get Up (with lyrics).Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Enma Kozato/Tsunayoshi Sawada, imbranato
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Titubante giovane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485359
Kudos: 2





	Decimi

Decimi

Tsuna si adagiò nella rete che li teneva imprigionati con la schiena. Guardò Enma e ridacchiò.

Il sole l’illuminava, dando vita ad una serie di ombre sui loro corpi, causate dalla corda legata a maglie larghe.

Enma ridacchiò a sua volta.

“Siamo finiti in una trappola” sussurrò.

Tsuna sussurrò: “Non avrei mai pensato di divertirmi in un allenamento con Reborn. Però scappare insieme a te ha reso il tutto più simile ad un gioco”.

Enma annuì vigorosamente, scompigliandosi i capelli vermigli.

“Siamo una grande squadra insieme. Con te posso quasi illudermi di valere qualcosa”. La sua voce eccitata si era fatta man mano più bassa e sofferente, un bisbiglio stridulo.

Tsuna utilizzò l’X-burner per far cadere la rete. Precipitarono a terra, sui glutei e si alzarono mugolando, massaggiandoli.

\- Io cado sempre e, anche se è doloroso, non mi faccio mai male.

Enma, invece, si riempie sempre di graffi e lividi.

Non avevo mai notato, è strana la mia resistenza. Forse è perché sono un Vongola. Ci sono tante cose a cui non avevo mai fatto caso prima di diventare mafioso.

Come il fatto che tutti nel quartiere mi conoscessero e mi dicessero di stare attento. Di come la vecchina vicino a casa mia fosse una tipa insolita. Di come i commercianti di Namimori nascondessero tutti delle armi.

Del fatto che Hibari-san mi mordeva a morte se andavo contro le regole, ma non mi abbia mai impedito di scappare da scuola o non mi abbia mai espulso per questo – rifletté.

Si alzò in piedi insieme ad Enma.

“Scusa se piagnucolo sempre. Rovino l’atmosfera” sussurrò Kozarto, allargando le braccia.

Tsuna posò una mano su quella di Enma, guardandolo negli occhi.

“In te rivedo le mie stesse debolezze. Anche io mi sentivo sempre inadatto ed incapace” sussurrò Sawada.

Le loro mani combaciavano, le dita erano nella stessa posizione.

Enma arrossì, sulla guancia sinistra aveva un cerotto.

“Io sono solo un imbranato. Tu sei figo, Sawada-kun” esalò, deglutendo a vuoto.

Tsuna ribatté: “Enma-chan, anche io mi sono sentito un imbranato per tanto tempo. Se non fosse stato per Hayato, non avrei mai scoperto quello che potevo fare.

A tutt’oggi ho paura che se se ne andasse non riuscirei più a reagire.

Non oso immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se i miei guardiani fossero stati diversi o mi avessero tradito. Probabilmente sarei rimasto paralizzato”.

Enma si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Tu credi in me?” domandò.

Tsuna annuì.

Enma sorrise.

“Allora io credo in ‘noi’” sussurrò.

Tsuna con un movimento impacciato gli accarezzò il ventre, sotto la maglietta.

Enma deglutì a vuoto, aveva le iridi vermiglie liquide. Accarezzò la gamba di Sawada, rabbrividì, vedendo che anche l’altro tremava.

Le loro labbra si unirono, mentre le loro lingue si cercavano. Enma accarezzò la schiena di Tsuna, rischiando di sbilanciarsi e cadere si sfilò le scarpe.

Tsuna si tolse i guanti e li gettò per terra.

\- Anche se siamo in mezzo alla strada, in questa zona non passa mai nessuno. Soprattutto in questo momento.

Reborn l’ha trasformata in un campo d’allenamento. Chi osasse avventurarcisi si troverebbe davanti api assassine e mine – pensò. Continuò a spogliarsi, aiutando anche Enma a farlo.

Molti degl’indumenti di Tsuna erano arancioni e avevano stampato un 27.

Enma si coricò, rimasto solo in boxer, sopra la rete strappata, rabbrividendo. Tsuna si stese al suo fianco, si sorrisero e tornarono a baciarsi, accarezzandosi a vicenda.

Tsuna, completamente ignudo, strinse le gambe, avvertendo l’eccitazione salire.

“Se ti faccio stare sopra, ti sentirai più sicuro?” domandò Sawada.

Enma fece una smorfia. “Per me è uguale, mi basta stare con te, Tsuna-kun” mormorò.

Tsuna annuì. “Io ci tengo a te, ti voglio bene”. Gli sfilò anche i boxer e se lo fece sedere di sopra.

Enma, sussultando, gli rispose: “Anche io”.

Tsuna gli afferrò il membro e cominciò ad accarezzarglielo, man mano lo fece eccitare. Entrambi facevano dei versi brevi, dei gemiti striduli e forti che risuonavano nella strada.

Si baciarono così tanto da arrossarsi le labbra, sporcandosi delle rispettive salive.

“Insieme” propose Tsuna. Portò una mano ai glutei di Enma e afferrò quella di lui, portandosela al fondoschiena. Si penetrarono in contemporanea, strappandosi uno strillo a vicenda.

\- Grida il mio nome, gridalo forte. Non aver paura – pensò Tsuna.

\- Con te al mio fianco penso che ci sia un’altra possibilità. Possiamo cambiare questo mondo, insieme – rifletté Enma.

Continuarono a gridare, mentre al primo dito si univa il secondo. Muovevano entrambi indice e medio nell’intimo dell’alto, preparandosi a vicenda.

“Non sei imbranato… Non credergli” esalò Tsuna. Il viso accaldato e la vista sfocata.

“No, non lo siamo” biascicò Enma, tremando di piacere.


End file.
